Nightmares, Again
by MariHadALittleAnn
Summary: Nightmares are a common event in the Jaeger/Arkerman residence, and with the Recon Corps crew in general. Modern day AU.


Levi woke up to a sharp kick to his stomach coming from Eren's side of the bed.

"Oi, brat!" Levi sat up suddenly, gripping his midsection. Cursing the offensive limb, Levi rubbed his eyes preparing to push Eren further across the bed in an act of self-preservation.

The idea quickly slipped away after recognizing Eren's soft whimpers resonating through the room.

"Eren?" Levi glanced towards Eren. "Babe, are you ok?"

Eren had thrown his covers away, still sleeping on his side. Levi grimaced at the sweat glistening across Eren's bare chest and forehead.

"Eren, come on, wake up," Levi reached out to gently touch Eren's upper arm, hating the pained expression on his boyfriends face. "You're having another nightmare, honey," Levi's thumb rubbed a line into Eren's tense muscle. The mumbling became rapid, and his breathing was uneven. Levi's heart ached in his chest as he began to catch his name, along with Armin and Mikasa's in Eren's frantic spew of words.

Levi's other hand found Eren's face, and he cupped his cheek. "Eren, it's Levi. I'm right here, ok? You're safe."

Eren's eyes flew open, and he gasped. He reached out to search for anything solid, finding purchase with Levi's shoulder. His grip tightened as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's torso, holding him securely. Eren hid his face in Lev's neck, and began to shake, breathing hard and trying to hold back tears. Levi rubbed calming circles into Eren's back.

"Baby, you're ok. You're safe," Levi whispered into Eren's hair. "You had a nightmare. We're in bed, in our apartment, and you're ok," After a while he added, "We're both ok"

Eren's trembles slowed and His breathing matched the pace of Levi's hand on his back. He nodded his head against Levi's shoulder.

"Ok," Eren said softly, then with a bit of confidence, "Ok."

Levi trailed one hand down Eren's arm, and intertwined their fingers.

"Better?" Levi asked. Eren looked up to Levi, nodding. "Do you want to call Mikasa and Armin?"

"Yeah," Eren said after a beat. His voice was small again, and he hung his head looking away.

Levi gently reached to bring Eren's face around to look at his. He brought his thumb across Eren's cheek, whipping away the few tears that had spilt down his face. Leaning forward he kissed the top of Eren's Forehead, causing the younger to smile.

"That's better," Levi grinned back. "I can go get the phone if you want?"

"No, I've got it," Eren slid away from Levi, and flipped the bedside lamp on. Slipping on an old t-shirt he'd picked up from the bedroom floor, Eren walked to the doorway, paused, and turned back towards Levi. "Thank you," Eren added sincerely.

"You know you don't have to thank me, brat. Happens to the best of us," Eren knew he meant it. Levi still had to call his old squad, and even Hanji and Erwin, during particularly bad nights. And neither him, nor Eren were strangers to receiving phone calls at odd hours.

Levi gave Eren some time to talk to his friends privately, and then made his way out of the bedroom. He followed the sound of Eren's voice into their living room.

He found Eren sitting on the couch giggling because Armin had said something amusing. Levi inwardly thanked Armin for getting Eren to laugh again.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mikasa," Eren spoke into the speaker, and, still grinning, motioned for Levi to sit beside him on the love seat. Levi made his way to the small couch. He flopped down onto the couch and then snuggled into Eren's side.

"Yeah, I hadn't called you in a while, and I just wanted to check in," Eren spoke into the phone again. Mikasa and Armin stilled shared an apartment closer to their college campus, after Eren had moved out.

"Yeah, you too. Bye, Armin." Eren Hung up, and placed the phone on the coffee table in front of them. He snaked his arms around Levi's middle, and leaned back into the couch. The silence was more comfortable as the two enjoyed each other's presence. Levi saw Eren's eyes had shut, but the lack of obnoxious snoring was proof he hadn't been able to fall asleep.

"Do you want to put in a movie or something?" Levi offered, lifting his head to rest his chin on Eren's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Eren sighed, clearly disappointed in his inability to doze off.

Levi flipped to a random movie on Netflix, and settled back next to Eren. He slid his hand underneath Eren's shirt and began lightly brushing his hand across the toned stomach as a comforting gesture. Eren nuzzled his face into Levi's hair, humming in thanks.

The movie continued to play, and it was a few minutes before Eren spoke again.

"We should go to the beach tomorrow," Eren shifted closer to Levi.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Eren nodded.


End file.
